


A Mother's Love

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Suicide Attempt, trans jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Written for the mechtober prompt: “death”.Jonny’s first death.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so heads up, my take on Jonny's backstory is Different than most. Basically in my mind, One Eyed Jacks is almost completely made up by Jonny. So keep that in mind.

Jonny had a good heart. He’d always had a good heart. When Carmilla had first met him, he’d been a scrappy kid on some nowhere planet. Newly out as a man and still trying to come into himself. He’d been fierce and confrontational and always eager to have a good time, but he’d had a good heart. 

He lived with his father, a man named Billy Vangelis. Later in life, Jonny would believe himself to have made the name up for a song. Vangelis had cared for his son, had accepted him and cherished him, but he’d hurt him too. Carmilla had seen it in the way Jonny never quite met his father’s gaze, how he would flinch away whenever the man rose his hand too quickly. 

Carmilla pitied the poor boy. The boy trapped in a place that no one ever seemed to escape from. She could tell he wanted more out of life than what he was going towards. He wanted a real life, adventure, something  _ more.  _ She could give him that. 

So she began spending more time with him, getting to know him, learning his strengths and weaknesses and fears. She learned much about him just because he was so willing to share. 

His father had never beaten him, but he got loud when drunk and Jonny often feared that something would snap in him one day. He had accepted Jonny as a man without hesitation or question, but still admitted that he saw so much of his mother in him. Jonny’s mother, who was dead. Jonny’s mother, whose body he sometimes saw in his nightmares. 

Jonny’s father had never harmed him, at least not physically, but that didn’t mean that Jonny didn’t have a bit of fear of him. He didn’t deserve that fear. He deserved better. Carmilla could give him better. She could give him everything he’d ever dreamed about. 

So she offered it to him. There was just one little thing that needed to be taken care of first. 

“What?” Jonny rose from the chair he was sitting in, knocking it to the ground. “I’m not going to  _ kill _ my father! Are you insane?” 

“Jonny, dear. There’s no reason to react so harshly.” Carmilla responded calmly. “I’m giving you a choice that will benefit you.” 

“Are you kidding me?” He glared at her. “You want me to murder my  _ father _ , the man who raised me!” 

“I want to give you a better life.” She told him. “You can’t let go if you have all these loose ends.” 

He shook his head. “He’s my father! I love him!” 

“But does he love you?” 

“Of course he does!” He snapped. “He’s always been supportive of me!” 

“What about your nightmares?” She questioned. “The nightmares where he hurt someone you loved?” 

All of the color drained from his face. “Those are just dreams. He wouldn’t- He didn’t-” His voice faltered. 

“Do you know that?” She asked gently. “Do you know for certain that he didn’t kill your mother?” 

“Shut up!” His fists came down hard on the table. “Shut up! You don’t know anything about my family!” 

Her expression softened. “Oh, Jonny. I do.” She stood. “I know that you’re afraid of him. You don’t deserve to have to fear your parent.” She reached out to brush his hair from his face. “You deserve to have someone who will take care of you properly.” 

“What, and that’s you?” He jerked away. 

“It can be.” She lowered her hand. “I just want you to have the best life possible.” 

He shook his head. “I have a fine life here. I don’t need to kill anyone to have a good life.” 

“So you want to be trapped on this planet forever? You want to be a gambler or a lawyer or a shop owner? There aren’t many options for you here.” She took a step closer to him. “You’re  _ afraid.  _ You deserve to be free of that fear. You deserve a family that loves you.” 

He glared at her. “I already do.” 

She let out a sigh. “Just think on it.” She placed a gun on the table. “I know you’ll do what’s best for you.” 

It took weeks for Jonny to come around. 

At first, he just avoided her. He refused to even speak to her anymore. But once he did start talking to her again, she kept encouraging him to do the right thing. She just wanted to give him the life he deserved. She couldn’t do that if he was clinging onto his old life. 

He told her more about his nightmares, the image of his father standing above his mother’s corpse. He insisted that it wasn’t real, that it couldn’t be real, that he was at school when his mother’s body had been found so he couldn’t have seen it anyway. 

So Carmilla had told him to ask his father about it. 

And a few days later, Jonny came running back to her, his hands stained red with blood. 

“I-I killed him.” His voice was hoarse and shaky. “He’s gone. He’s gone and I-”

“Oh, dearest.” She embraced him, not minding that he got blood on her clothes. “You did the right thing.” 

“He killed her. He admitted to killing her and I- I thought-”

“You’re safe now.” 

“No, no. He’s gone. I killed him. And he  _ forgave  _ me and I-”

“Shh.” She led him aboard her ship. “We can go now. You’re finally free.” 

She cleaned him up and put him to bed, proud of him for doing what needed to be done. 

She didn’t expect to find him collapsed on the floor the next day, a bottle of poison clasped in his cold hand. 

“Jonny?” She stared at his unmoving body, unable to react for several moments. “Jonny!” She ran to him, kneeling on the floor beside him. “No. No, no.” She began administering CPR, desperately trying to revive him. “No.” She could feel the tears began to form in her eyes. “No. You can’t leave me. You can’t leave me, Jonny.” She could feel his heart slowing. 

There was only one thing to be done, so she did it. She rushed him into her lab and began the experiment, something that would only work in theory. She had no way of knowing if it would prove successful. 

She crafted him a new heart and ensured that he could never take himself away from her again. No matter what he did, he would always come back. 

He awoke with a gasp, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She clung to his hand, relieved and overcome with joy. 

“Hey. Hey, you’re alright, my dear. You’re safe now.” 

Jonny’s eyes darted around the room. “What did you do to me?” 

“I brought you back.” She stroked his hair. “I saved you.” 

“I didn’t want to be fucking saved!” He spat, pushing her away. “I wanted- I-” He sat up, struggling to remove himself from the lab table. “Stay the hell away from me.” 

She gave him his space for a time. When he finally came to her, it was with a request. 

“Can you make me forget?” 

“Make you forget what, darling?” 

“All of it. Everything.” 

She paused. “Yes. Yes, I can make you forget.” 

“Then do it.” 

And so she had. 

He wasn’t quite the same afterwards. His heart wasn’t as good as it used to be. But Carmilla wouldn’t leave his side. He was her child, after all. He deserved a mother who loved him. 

Who would never stop loving him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I don't know how to write Carmilla. Tell me your thoughts on this fic anyway!


End file.
